There exists a need for small boat operators, particularly sailboat operators, to have a reliable indication of both wind direction and velocity. It is also important that the device giving this information be mounted above the turbulence existing just above the water surface and further in a position from which it may be viewed by the small boat operator. A number of devices which may be generally characterized as anemometers are known to the prior art. Most of these are designed for ground level operation or manual handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,751 issued to N. R. Hastings on June 12, 1956 for "Anemometer Wind Vane" is of interest for its showing of a general wind vane configuration. The readout velocity indicator is however not particularly suitable for boat operation as is the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,305 was issued on May 12, 1936 to S. Grahm for "Wind Speed and Direction Indicator". This device was designed to indicate to air observers the condition of the wind velocity. U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,169 was issued on May 23, 1933 to A. M. Trogner for "Air Navigation Apparatus". This patent again is of interest for its showing of a wind velocity indicator but it is of a substantially different type from that used by applicant and does not provide a visable read-out that would be adaptable to small boat operation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,707 issued on June 9, 1959 to W. J. Snider for "Anemometer". This patent is of interest for its showing of a portable anemometer suitable for vest pocket carrying with a pivotal pointer. It does not however contain a structure that would provide a useful read-out to a boat operator from his position at the tiller or in the boat cockpit.